


Shall We Dance?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [55]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew stood on the periphery of the ballroom, watching the dancers, his drink held lazily in hand.





	Shall We Dance?

Matthew stood on the periphery of the ballroom, watching the dancers, his drink held lazily in hand. This visit home was a welcome reprieve from the war that was meant to have been over by Christmas. Matthew intended to enjoy it. 

He drained his glass and reached for another one, when he saw a young woman standing nearby. She was Venetian blonde, graceful and seemed to radiate kindness. She looked over and, as their eyes met, she smiled. Matthew raised his glass to her. She mirrored him. He sauntered over.   
“Hello. I’m Matthew.”   
“Lavinia Swire.”   
Matthew smiled.   
“Shall we dance?”


End file.
